Reconstruction
by Calico0128
Summary: This fanfic will not be continued. My sincerest apologies.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Hello!!! Sorry for keeping anyone waiting for so long (hm...a year or so....?) Heh...well sorry. Anyways, I'll actually try and have some action!! Hehe, anyways....yeah...here's the story...  
  
Gaz kicked through the rubble distractedly, carefully choosing a rock and kicking it down the empty road, watching as it slowed to a stop. The sky was darkening prematurely, due to the swirling masses of clouds. It was only 6 or so, but she wouldn't put it pass Dib to send out a search party or something if she didn't get back soon. She stuffed her hands into her jacket and turned about, watching the sky. It was weird, the way things had turned out, not at all like she would have imagined. Quite ironic really.  
"Gaz!" she jumped slightly, and looked for the source of the disturbance. Tia stood at the corner of the street, waving at her. Gaz debated to herself, and then sighed before starting toward the younger girl. She didn't want company right now.  
"Dib sent me to look for you." Tia explained as they fell into stride with each other. Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes, this was getting old. Hell, it had been old, "I take it you never got around to looking for food." Tia added, noticing her empty hands.  
"We have enough for now, besides we're not under attack, so we can go anytime." Gaz defended weakly, shrugging. Tia nodded as they turned into the familiar house, before she had only been by here a couple of times. Now she was almost used to the creepy lawn gnomes, and the picture of the evil looking monkey. They, (being Dib, herself, Tia, Meth, and Zim, of course) were residing in Zim's old "house". They figured it would be more handy for its self-sufficient power. Dib and Zim operated surprisingly well in the same house, so long as any form of competition was not present. Really, all they did was keep their hatred for each other contained to the point of not murdering the other. It had only two weeks since they'd escaped from the space station and they hadn't quite adjusted to living in such close quarters.  
They entered the house to find it in utter chaos. Dib and Zim were rolling around the floor, shrieking curses at each other. Dib gained the upper hand and rolled on top of Zim, grabbing his antenna and giving it a good yank, causing the alien to squeal. Zim reached and grabbed the human by the throat and switching their positions. Meth was sitting on the couch, watching the fight with a large grin on her face. Tia and Gaz walked up to her.  
"What happened this time?" Gaz asked, sitting down.  
"Not sure, I was down below when it happened. I think I heard something about a donut, though." Meth shrugged, "I'm putting my money on Zim."  
"I dunno, Dib looks pretty pissed." Tia put in as she also sat down.  
"Oh enough already!" Gaz shouted in exasperation, she stood up and peeled Zim off of Dib, who had begun to turn a purplish color.  
"And Gaz wins again." Meth sighed, leaning back.  
"She always wins." Tia agreed. Gaz shot them a glare and then turned back to the boys.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Stupid stink boy ate my snack!!!" Zim shouted angrily, shoving his claw into Dib's stomach.  
"It wasn't yours!" Dib snarled, grabbing the claw and bending it threateningly.  
"I wrote a note saying it was mine!' Zim said snatching his claw away.  
"You can't reserve food, you moron!" Dib shouted, advancing threateningly.  
"Stop!" Gaz held up her hands, the alien and human stopped and looked toward her, "Dib if someone reserves food, leave it alone! Zim, just eat the damn food when you realize you want it! Okay?!" Both boys nodded, looking the slightest bit abashed.  
"Now, kiss and make up." she demanded, crossing her arms.  
"AUGH!!! NO!!" both screamed, jumping away from each other and her. Gaz smiled and shook her head. Zim realized she was joking, and turned around and stalked out of the room.  
"I'm going down under, I need to see if I've received any messages yet." he explained. Gaz's smile disappeared immediately. Ever since they'd gotten back, Zim had been trying to contact someone from his own race. It had become almost an obsession of his. He rarely slept, rarely ate, and he didn't fight with Dib as much as she would have liked. Each of his transmissions had gone unanswered and with each passing day, the alien had become even more depressed. He had explained to them that Red and Purple had sent him to die and how very few Irkens liked him, let alone respected him. Gaz was confused as to why he would spend so much time trying to contact someone who had rejected and hated him, but she had yet to ask him why.  
"Uh, Gaz, where's the food?" Dib asked, interrupting her thoughts, she turned back to them and saw he was dusting himself off and straightening his coat.  
"Forgot to look for it." she said shortly.  
"Forgot?!" Dib sputtered startled, "How could you forget?! That's why you left in the first place! What were you doing the entire time?"  
"Walking." Gaz shrugged. Dib sent her an exasperated look but only at himself on the couch beside Meth, "It's awfully empty isn't it?" she added, looking at the others, they looked slightly surprised.  
"The city, I mean. How many people do you think are still here? Alive?" she said, "Even after Zim led the escapees back to earth, there's only 500 people in the entire state at most. Imagine how many people had died, and how many had been shipped off to Irk. Would this be considered the end of the human reign? The apocalypse or something?" The other three exchanged a glance and shrugged, "Do you think we'll die out? Or just struggle to survive, having relied so completely on technology, can we even survive at all? I mean, I see little kids run around, just a couple every once in awhile, half-starved, probably dying already. How could our race ever survive?" she turned her half-glazed eyes back to the others and saw Tia let out a shudder.  
"You're so morbid and depressing!" she complained, "Now you've got me all down! I hate when people make me think." Meth laughed at her and Dib gave Gaz a strange, confused look. She only let out a half-hearted smile, and shrugged, more to herself, than to him.  
Suddenly, they heard a loud, excited shout from Zim's lab, they all exchanged a quick glance, before rushing to the elevator. They crammed inside the small thing and when the elevator opened, rushed out to see Zim staring, open-mouthed at his giant screen, where an Irken was talking animatedly, a worried look plastered on his face.  
  
Okay, kinda short and uneventful, I know...anyways, can anyone tell me the name of the Irken that actually likes Zim? I can't remember...hm.... 


	2. Emotional Problems

Okay, because I haven't bothered to look for Zim's Irk buddy, I'm gonne make my own up, hmm..I'll call him GEORGE!! Nah, hehe, that'd it be way weird with all the "unnormal" names like Meth, and Zim, and Gaz, and such...oooh which reminds me, there's gonna be a new character soon!! (and not the one in this chappie!) Oh, yes, and before I forget, thanks for the reviews RavenNevermore and flying metal, and yes I haven't written for a LONG time, I know.  
  
"-true Zim! Purples gone insane! He's murdered all the humans! He wants to kill you, Zim! Even anyone caught contacting you will be put to death! Listen, I'll try and talk to you later, but DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT CONTACT ME!" the screen went blank and Gaz walked to Zim, who was still staring fixedly at the screen, mouth slightly open.  
"Zim." She nudged him slightly and got no response, "Zim!" she said louder, elbowing him. He looked toward her, expression still unchanging. Finally he turned back to the screen, and plopped in his chair, putting his head in his hands.  
"What was that?" Dib asked, scornfully.  
"Flik." Zim murmured into his hands, shaking his head.  
"Flik?" Tia asked, eyebrow raised.  
"An old friend from Irk, one of my few, he-he sent me a message." Zim said a note of incredulity in his voice.  
"What'd he say?" Gaz asked. Zim said nothing, only lifted his hand to press a button. The screen came to life once again, a bright green before the small Irken came on the screen. He was looking around frantically and speaking in an urgent, hushed tone.  
"Zim, I know you've been trying to reach us for the last couple of weeks but Red and Purple have completely forbidden us from talking with you. There's a problem Zim. Purple, he's gone crazy. I mean, after he killed every human, he started preparing all of us for battle, to come and destroy the earth planet. He really wants to murder you Zim! And some earth girl. Zim! What did you do?! Oh, I'm sorry Zim, I just felt I needed to warn you. I know you don't like me but you must trust me. It's all true Zim- " the screen went blank again as Zim turned it off and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
"Shit." Zim finally said, the word drenched with utter shock.  
"Yeah, I mean, who would have guessed you actually had friends?" Dib said in a mock surprise voice, Zim rolled his eyes and ignored him.  
"He said he'd contact me later, but I NEED to talk with him, now." Zim muttered, mostly to himself. He turned to the computer and began punching in numbers.  
"What are you doing?!" Gaz shouted as she moved between him and the computer, turning the computer off as she did so.  
"I need to talk to him."  
"Then wait, you heard him. He'll contact you. If you try and talk to him, you could get him killed." Gaz snapped.  
"What's so important anyway?" Tia interjected, sensing the tension, and not wishing it to escalate.  
"Tak." Zim said flatly, Dib and Gaz exchanged a glance.  
"Who's Tak?" Meth asked.  
"Another Irken, an outcast like Zim." Dib explained.  
"She came closer to destroying earth then Zim did... before." Gaz added.  
"Why do you want to talk to her? After all, she tried to kill you too." Dib asked, turning back to Zim. The alien paused for a minute, thinking quickly.  
"Uh... her hacking skills are far more advanced then mine." he said, balking as he admitted someone was better than him.  
"Find her yourself." Meth said.  
"I would if I could." Zim snarled turning to the scarred girl, she flipped him off in response, "I don't have her TC address and I can't find it without linking my system to the databases on Irk. To do that I need a connection from Irk, which I can only get through Flik or another Irken."  
"You can wait Zim, if you try and contact him, he could die, and then what would you do?" Dib said, without as much vehemence as usual, noting Zim's slightly drooping antenna.  
"I suppose, but...I want...I need someone to talk to." Zim murmured. Gaz was certain she hadn't imagined the slight crack in his voice.  
"You have us, Zim." Gaz said, "You can talk to us."  
"No, I need an Irken, it's not the same." Zim said.  
"Why? Zim? Why isn't it the same? I'm certain that we can listen and talk as well as any Irken." Gaz said somewhat harshly. Zim was quiet before he put his head in his hands once more.  
"You just can't...possibly imagine what it was like to have the Irkens with me. It felt like, I dunno, like heaven. To have them so near, someone of my own species! Close enough, near enough to actually touch, if I wanted. I could talk to them, they weren't just figments of my imagination, they were real! I'd been rejected forever, by them, and then when I became the Shortest of the Tallest, it was like I was truly one of them! To be accepted by something that had rejected me, it was relieving," He stopped here and gave a short derisive laugh, "I guess I never fully realized how badly it hurt, how it was affecting me before, because you can't really miss what you never had right? But when I had Gir with me, at least he was from my culture. And now...I-well look at me! I'm a fucking doormat for 4 humans!" His voice repeatedly cracked as he spoke, and his hunched shoulders shook slightly, "Guess this is what Buddha would call karma right, or would it be dharma? I could never remember, but it doesn't matter now does it? It never did, this is pathetic! I'm pathetic." Zim gave a sigh, and turned his back to them, pressing a button, which opened the elevator doors, signaling their leave. Gaz stared hard at the Irken as he shook his head to himself. Meth and Tia were already in the elevator and Dib hesitated next to her, before putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the elevator.  
  
Okay, again it's kinda short, but is it too rushed? Whatcha think? Well anyways, I've gotta get to bed, Review please!!! It's what I truly live for. 


	3. Lovers Spat?

Hello again!! I have problems updating, sorry, hehe. I was gonna do it earlier, but my eyes got all burny, and swollen! But here ya are, ENJOY!  
  
The television flickered, the only source of light in the living room. Static filled the screen dangerously, barely kept alive. Recently, some of the few survivors had gotten into a television station and had figured out how to send out broadcasts. They had not yet conquered the audio and so it was only them, holding up signs, mainly telling how many people were still alive, and how they were doing. They always asked for others to help them, join their little ban of survivors. Gaz and the others had watched their updates halfheartedly, not truly interested in the others plights. They had their own to worry about, but the leader in Dib came out occasionally and he thought of trying to recruit them, but was reminded of Zim, and would change his mind.  
  
Gaz sat on the edge of couch, chin in her hand, staring blankly at the TV. Tia, who sat next to her, was slumped against Dib. Meth sat at the other end, Dib leaning on her, while she leaned on the arm of the couch. All were sleeping. She sighed, it was about eleven or so at night, and she was not the least bit tired. She stood and clicked the set off, before going to the elevator, where she stood, staring at it closely for several minutes. Finally, with another sigh, she stepped in.   
  
Zim sat at his computer, a video of Gir played and Gaz thought she heard a sniffle from the direction of Zim, but cast the very idea from her mind. She crept forward slowly, the elevator made a very tiny amount of noise, and so he hadn't yet heard her. She was almost to the back of his chair when he spoke in a cracked, broken voice, "Ah Gir, I c-can't go on like this…it's killing me…I-I don't know if I want to do this anymore. I'd rather face the Tallest and be murdered. Gir, I wish you were still here…just so I wasn't so-so lonely. They just can't understand what it's like to be with no one, sure Gaz says I can talk with them…but they all hate me. Even Gaz…I don't blame her, y'know, Gir, she doesn't realize she's part of the problem… I-I don't know what this is! I hurt, really hurt…when I see her, but…I want to see her. Ah, Gir…"   
  
Gaz remained frozen to her spot, unable to move as Zim moved to turn the video off. And before he turned around, she shot off to the elevator as quietly as she could and jumped into the elevator, pressing the button to go up. She couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened, Zim…had really said that…? She shook her head, just as the elevator underneath her shook, and the stuttered to stop. She looked around surprised, and then realized Zim had shut the elevator down. She growled, and slid to the floor, she could pound against the elevator and yell at him to turn it back on, but then he'd wonder what she was doing in the elevator so late. She frowned as she thought of what he'd said, true Tia, Meth, and herself were not exactly friendly with him, but none but Dib really hated him. Gaz put her head in her hands, what did he mean when he said it hurt to see her? She shook her head, and prepared herself for a long night.  
  
She woke when the elevator rattled to life and shot her to the top. She stretched and yawned as she stepped out, only to be tackled back in as somebody jumped her, "DIB!!!" she shouted angrily as she forced him off.  
  
"Why were you in the elevator?!" Dib reprimanded as they both stepped out, "I couldn't find you, and I got worried!"   
  
"Oh, none of your business." Gaz glowered as she made her way into the kitchen, and began rummaging for food.  
  
"Well, how'd ya stuck there?! Did Zim lock you in? What happened!?!" Dib continued, following her.   
  
"I told you it's none of your business." Gaz said as she pulled out some thick crusty bread and an old jar of peanut butter. Dib frowned, but seeing that he was getting nowhere, stalked out of the room. She came into the living room a couple minutes later to see Zim sitting on the sofa talking with the others. She choked on her sandwich and shot back into the kitchen, face red.  
  
"Gaz…? You okay?" Dib said, coming after her. She nodded, swallowing hard, trying to get the peanut butter down as she berated herself for being so shocked. She followed Dib back into the living room and sat on a chair, staring hard at the wall across from her.  
  
"Gaz, Zim was just saying that he got another message from Flik this morning." Tia said, Gaz immediately straightened and turned to Zim.  
  
"He pretty much said that the Tallest are on their way over to kill us all." Zim said flatly, shrugging.   
  
"And you're okay with this?" Meth asked sharply, noticing Zim's indifference. He shrugged again.   
  
"We can't just let them kill us!!" Tia said, eyes wide.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" Zim snarled.  
  
"Fight back!" Dib snapped, standing swiftly.  
  
"They're bringing the entire the entire fucking armada! What the hell do you think you can do!?!" Zim said, turning on him.  
  
"Fight!" Dib said, eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're outnumbered! There's nothing you can do!"  
  
"Being outnumbered never stopped us before! And we sure raised a lot of hell when we were fighting YOU!" Dib shouted. Zim said nothing, merely moved to stand, but was sent flying back into the chair with a blow to his face. Gaz glared at Zim, who rubbed his jaw. Meth and Tia stared, slightly shocked, Dib extremely amused.  
  
"Whatever happened to you?" She snarled, "You were never one to admit defeat, why start now?" Zim said nothing, merely stared at the ground, "Zim! Don't make me hit you again, cause I will. I'll hit you until you started acting like you should!" She threatened, pulling her arm back for another blow. Zim stood suddenly and leered down at her.  
  
"Do not threaten me or tell me how to act! I am not one of your rebels, fuck off!" Zim snarled, pushing past her to the elevator. Gaz stood there, slightly stunned before recovering and going after him.  
  
"You may not be a rebel, but you wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for me, and you sure as hell have a lot to lose too. I will not 'fuck off!'" Gaz snapped, placing herself between him and the elevator.  
  
"As I remember it, the saving my life bit went both ways, you would not have made it out in time if it had not been for me! NOW MOVE." Zim demanded.  
  
"I will not!" Gaz said, "Start cooperating and quit being an ass, or get the hell out. You may want to give up but we don't."  
  
"Ah, but you forget little Gazzy, this is my house! If there will be anyone leaving it will be you and your brother." Zim sneered, with that he shoved past her and into the elevator, closing the doors before she realized what had happened.   
  
"YOU CAN'T HIDE DOWN THERE FOREVER YOU ASSHOLE!!!" She screamed, kicking the doors. She huffed and turned around, grabbing her jacket and leaving the house, slamming the door as she went. The house was quiet for several seconds, before,  
  
"What was that?" Dib finally asked.  
  
"Lovers spat." Meth concluded.  
  
"UGH!!!" Dib jumped away from her, as if the very idea were contagious, horrified look pasted on his face. Tia and Meth broke into the laughter and Dib shook his head disgusted.  
  
Well, there ya go, 3rd chapter, this was longer, thank god. The others were hella short. So what'cha think? Oh yeah, I wanted to do this in Rebellion but forgot, so can anyone tell me why I used the name 'Meth'? If you guess right, I'll…web-glomp you or something, hehe. Review please! (also, I don't think I'm too good at writing emotion, so sorry, heh) 


End file.
